


Coffee is always the cure

by DracoPendragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Ianto's Coffee, Reader-Insert, imagine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your family are taken from you, you learn of Torchwood, but you're not really interested. Luckily, Ianto makes good coffee, and it makes you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee is always the cure

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend were talking and I had the idea of an imagine that was Ianto giving you coffee and smiling the biggest smile when you say you like it so I wrote it and yeah this is what happened.

Extensive trauma, the man was saying. You were suffering from extensive trauma. It made sense, really. Not every day you saw your family taken away from you and had it explained to you that _aliens_ were the ones behind it. You could say the experience was somewhat traumatic.

The chair beside you was taken by one of the people. Torchwood, they called themselves. Said they dealt with aliens. The one who's sat next to you looks young, and he was the most passive; it was clear he didn’t have much say in the decision-making.

He holds out a cup of coffee to you. You take it numbly. You’d never really liked coffee. It always tasted bitter, and although it was good for all-night revision sessions, you didn’t much drink it on other occasions. Still, you took it.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asks kindly. He has a Welsh accent. It sounds kind, and his voice is full of empathy.

‘Numb,’ you tell him truthfully.

‘Drink some coffee,’ he says. ‘It’ll make you feel better.’

You eye the cup for a second more before following his advice and taking a drink. The bitter taste floods your mouth, sweetened slightly with a large dose of sugar, and the warmth fills you rapidly.

It tastes delicious. You feel slightly better than you had done, that's for sure. A small ‘whoa’ of awe slips from your lips, and you turn to the man beside you, who's watching you with a shy smile.

‘This is amazing,’ you tell him.

‘Thank you,’ he says. ‘The trick is not to pour the hot water in right away; it ruins the beans and the flavour. It usually works best at a temperature of around ninety-eight degrees.’

You smile at this piece of information. It helps distract you from that day’s events, which you don’t want to remember.

‘I’m Ianto,’ he continues, still smiling at you. ‘Don’t worry; you’re in good hands.’ It’s nice. He doesn’t see you as a case, like the others. He seems to understand.

‘Thank you,’ you reply back quietly, taking another sip of coffee.

‘Let’s get you to bed,’ he suggests. ‘I think you’ve been through enough today.’ He turns to the leader. ‘Jack, I’m taking her to bed.’

‘Okay,’ Jack replies. ‘Look after her, okay Ianto?’

‘I will,’ the man called Ianto promises before leading you away. He takes you down corridors and flights of stairs until you reach a small room. He guides you gently to the bed and helps you get under the covers, taking the cup from you and putting it on the small bedside table.

‘Stay with me,’ you call out as he leaves for the door.

He turns back to look at you, and smiles. ‘Okay.’ He moves back to sit on the bed beside you, and strokes your hair soothingly.

‘What’s going to happen to me?’ you ask drowsily.

‘This is too big of a thing to retcon, so we can't make you forget, unfortunately,’ he lets on. ‘We’ll find something for you.’

‘Thank you,’ you say.

‘You're welcome.’

Your eyes flutter shut, and the feeling of his hand running through your hair is the last thing you remember before falling asleep.


End file.
